He's in a good mood, Harley Quinn and the Joker
by irl.vash
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Joker are caught by the batman and sent to jail, what happens? Harley starts to observe the joker more and more, even at home.


**Chapter 1.**

A heart beat. A heart beat was the only thing that Harley could hear at the moment. Not the sudden yells of the Joker and his extra staff of clowns, it was faint heart beat. Was that all they're was? Why wasn't it bigger? She thought. She had a huge heart for Mr. J, but nothing left for humanity? I guess she was right huh? What's left in this world for a gal, nothing but inequality. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone had grabbed her hard, it felt like an oxen had pushed her straight down to the ground. She went out like a light for about two minutes until her eyes slowly opened seeing nothing but fading black when she opened them. When she did she was pressed against a strong man's chest. It was dusty to be honest, and he reeked, desperately needing a shower.

Her color came back to her ocean colored blue eyes. She stared into a green cloth. A vest sort to say, she looked around as she glanced up seeing Mr. J, the new paint he had put on this morning started to smear off slowly, his face covered in black dust shit. The Joker held her tightly in a hold he had never held before, he had never been so close to an explosion it scared him as well as it did Harley, she quickly hugged him back making his disgusting violet red eyes widen, quickly he held her waist as he starred down at her painted white face, (which was also smeared now.) He started to laugh loud as he smiled down at her, his long greasy green hair tangled in a mess. He slicked back his hair as he continued to laugh in her face "you could have been killed pooh." he said as Harley sighed leaning her head against his hold as he held her tightly.

She closed her eyes as she heard the sudden screams of people flooding away from the explosion. She opened her eyes again as a large black coded statue stood behind Mr. J, though it wasn't a statue, it was a man in a suit. A bat suit...it was Batman. Harley gasped but she wasn't quick enough before Batman took his giant fist and smashed it into the Joker's left side cheek. He fell quickly letting go of Harley as he stumbled on the ground, the Bat walked over to the joker, standing on all fours, and punched him in the side making him roll over on his back making him sit up a bit but he remained to lay there laughing. "hitting a man while he's in love? Now that's cruel." he answered laughing in a high pitched way, tilting his head as he stared up at the bat. Batman glared down at The Joker and grabbed his chest hard "we're going" he said in his low deep voice that he used often to make sure no one recognized his true identity as Bruce Wayne. "Ye know batsy, I'd love to go on a date with you right now but I'd have to get dressed..." he starred up at the burning building smiling as he explained until he was cut off by another punch.

Darkness. Darkness was all that was left. At the police station in the bars that they were held in: the prison cell was cold, and they shared the room with the extra clown staff that the Bat had managed to catch. Harley woke up laying on Mr. J, as he sat there with his hands in between, his legs spread, tightly together. He kept clapping them together as he sat, staring into the blank distance talking to himself. She looked at him up and down as she glanced at him "what happened?" she asked starring at him with bold eyes. He glanced at her, for some reason she saw something inside of him, he was _in a good mood? _She thought in disbelief . He made a wide grin at her which she just swooned at. She moved over in his lap slowing and kissed him deeply,with such passion, he felt that inside her as he obviously kissed her back as the woman officer caught them. She glared and yelled at them with a strong voice "NO TOUCHING THE OTHER INMATES!" Harley frowned and stopped as she threw her middle finger at her. The woman police officer jerked forward and broke into the jail as Mr. j stood up quickly and turned her around and pulled a knife out of his vest and against her throat. "WOW, WOW WOW, GET HIM" yells were heard all around, "how did you miss the knife?!" the police officer kept asking the other police officers. They held up a gun to the Joker as he stared at them holding the woman in a tight hold. She struggled, her neck getting tighter, barely being able to breath. "tat ta tack" he said to the other police men, with a grin as wide as possible.

**(. That ends Chapter 1, I decided to keep you guys hanging so you would wait for more, favorite this story and give me comments, I don't mind, thank you and keep reading! :)**


End file.
